A new Beginning
by Historybuff1536
Summary: This story fills in the gap, of Harry's and Ginny's relationship between the the last chapter in Deathly hallows and the epilogue. It starts three years after the fall of Voldemort.
1. Change

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. JK made this world, but I just play in it. :)

* * *

I know the first five chapters are short. But I sat and wrote them, in one session and not separate. I **will** add more to these chapters in time. I just wanted to get the basic idea written before I forgot. Chapter 6 and on up will be way, way longer. :)

* * *

Harry leaned his head against the window, looking down on the street that lay in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He wasn't looking at anything in particular; he simply sat there as if in a trance. 

It had been three years since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and Harry's life could not be better. Ginny was in his life and he was working as an auror. Things could not be better, or could they?

Harry let out a sigh as he slowly came out of his day dream. Just as he was getting up, he heard a noise downstairs. He was making his way across the room. When there was a knock at the door.

"Master, Mr. Ron and Misses Hermione are here to see you." said Kreacher. "Thanks, I'll be right down." said Harry.

When he got downstairs he found Ron and Hermione sitting at a table being plied with butterbeer by Kreacher.

"Hi Harry" said Ron and Hermione together. "Hi" He replied back. "How are things at the shop Ron?" asked Harry, sitting down and taking a butter beer. "Busy, we're raking in the galleons." said Ron with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So Harry, how are things in the auror department? "asked Hermione, cheerfully. "Same as usual, not a lot going on since we rounded up all the death eaters." said Harry, nudging his head towards his shoulder.

Grimmauld Place had changed a lot since Harry had moved in. With the help of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, Harry had the place looking like a home in no time.

The portrait of Mrs. Black was still in its place. But Hermione had worked out a tricky silencing charm so that she was completely still in her frame.

They hung a tapestry over her and it was as if she won't even there. The troll's leg umbrella stand was long gone. Along with the house-elves heads that were on the wall.

All that were left of the Black family heirlooms were chucked out and were replaced with things Harry had bought.

All the walls were repainted and Hermione had managed to remove all the pictures that were stuck on the walls.

The place had become as cozy as the burrow.

Harry was sure; if Sirius was still alive he wouldn't be able to recognize the place.


	2. On my mind

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked for an hour about different things that were going on with their careers. Hermione was now working in the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures and was working hard for house-elf rights.

Business was booming for Ron and George in the joke shop and harry was slowly climbing up in the auror department. Harry sat there mostly listening to Ron and Hermione, occasionally giving a nod in agreement.

His mind kept leaving the present and wondering into day dreams.

He was remembering when he and Ginny reunited after the battle against Voldemort. After some much needed rest in the Gryffindor common room, he left Hogwarts and disapparaterd to the burrow.

Everyone was grieving over the lost of Fred, Tonks and Lupin, and Harry wanted to be there with them. When he arrived, he started to make his way to the door but something caught his attention.

It was Ginny, sitting alone under a tree, a little ways from the burrow. He changed course and started approaching her. When he neared her, she looked up and he could tell she was crying.

He stopped and just stared at her. Their eyes met, with then seconds she was on her feet and hugging him. Harry through his arms around her and just clung to her. After a few minutes he reluctantly let go and took her hand and led her back under the tree.

Harry sat against the tree and Ginny sat in front of him, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They didn't need to say a word; they both understood each other perfectly. They were together at last.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" said Ron snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"What, Oh." said Harry, coming out of his trance.

"What's with you?" asked Ron. "Nothing" replied Harry.

"Oh, come on Harry, we've known you almost 10 years! We know when something's bothering you." said Hermione.

"Well" said Harry. "Nothing's wrong, something's just been on my mind." "Like what?" asked Ron, with raised eyebrows.

Harry took a deep breath and said "I-I think I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me."

For a second, there was absolute silence.

Then Hermione jumped out of her seat, ran around the table and flung her arms around Harry. "Harry, I-I'm so happy f-for you." sobbed Hermione.

Harry looked up to Ron, and to his surprise he had a big smile on his face. Hermione let go of Harry, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Ron got up and walked over to Harry and shook his hand.

"You have my blessing" said Ron. "But just remember, I'm her brother and even though you're my best mate. I'll still hunt you down if you hurt her" Harry smiled and Ron hugged him laughing. "Wow, you're really going be a Weasley now." said Ron.

"Well only if Ginny's say's yes." Harry corrected him.

Oh, come on you know she will. said Ron.

But Harry looked solid. "Your just nervous, Harry." said Hermione.

"Yea, I suppose." said Harry.

"Have you figured out how you are going to ask her?" asked Hermione. Harry thought for a minute and to his mind came the image of the first time he'd kissed Ginny.

He smiled and said "Yes"

Hermione squeaked and flung her arms around Harry again and then she hugged and kissed Ron.

"So I guess all I have to do now is talk to your mum and dad."

"Yea" said Ron "What about the ring, Harry?" said Hermione raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." said Harry. He was so caught up in just asking Ginny that he'd had forgotten this minor detail.

"I guess after I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'll go shopping."


	3. Dinner with the parents

After a celebration toast, and a promise to Harry that they wouldn't tell anyone, Ron and Hermione left.

Harry sat at the table lost in his thoughts.

_I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me _he thought. He just kept saying it over and over in his head. He just couldn't believe it was true. Four years ago, he thought he would never live to see the time when all was well and he and Ginny were happy together.

He smiled. Just then Kreacher walked in and told Harry to wash up; it was almost time for dinner.

A few days later at work, Harry went to Mr. Weasley's office. He knocked. "Enter"

"Oh Harry, How wonderful to see you! Come in, come in!"

Harry closed the door behind him and sat in the chair opposite of Mr. Weasley's desk.

"So, Harry what do I own this pleasure?"

Harry sat there for a second; he could feel his face turning red and his ears getting warm. _You can do this _he thought.

"Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I could come over for dinner tonight. I have something I need to ask you and Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley looked at him with his head slightly cocked to the right.

He was momentarily confused by this question. He had never known Harry to ask, could he simply come to dinner. No, there must be more to it.

"Sure Harry of course! Ginny won't be joining us though. She's in Ireland; the Holyhead Harpies are playing Ireland's female Quidditch team. So it will be just you me and Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes I know." said Harry smiling.

Ginny's absence was the very reason he was asking, could he come round that night. "Well I'll find out from Molly what time she wants to serve dinner." said Mr. Weasley.

"Okay, thanks." said Harry.

He got up, shook Mr. Weasley's hand and dismissed himself.

He walked back to his office with a spring in his step. No, he hadn't asked for permission yet. But part of it was done.

Harry was sitting in his office doing some last minute paperwork, when a paper airplane zoomed in under the crack in the door. It flew up and Harry caught it. He unfolded it and read:

_Harry,_

_Mrs. Weasley __says__ dinner will be ready around 6 PM. So anytime before that is Fine._

_See you then,_

_Arthur_

Harry looked up from the note, and over to the photograph of Ginny sitting on his desk.

The photograph was one Harry took of her at the burrow out in the orchard. She was sitting on a tree stump waving at him.

He placed the note down and picked up the photo frame. There was Ginny smiling and waving at him. He couldn't help but smile back.


	4. Permission

Harry left his office at quarter to six. He apparated to the edge of the field, in front of the burrow. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Mrs. Weasley answered. "Harry Dear! Come in." Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet.__"_Harry, good to see you!" said Mr. Weasley. "You too." said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley had cooked a fantastic dinner. It was more over the top than she usually cooked. She had cooked a full spread, All of Harry's favorites. For a moment he wondered if Mrs. Weasley suspected something.

"Can I help with anything Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear, would you please get the plates out and set the table."

Harry walked up to the cabinet and grabbed three plates and three glasses. He set the table and sat down with Mr.Weasley.

"Has Ginny said When she will be back?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I talked to her over the floo network this morning and she said they would be back tomorrow." said Harry.

"They are doing very well, I wouldn't be surpried if they made it to the Finals." said Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley laid the table with all the things she cooked and she sat down. Everyone began filling their plates.

"Potatoes dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, holding out a bowl.

"Yea, thanks." said Harry, taking the bowl from her.

They sat and ate and talked about things at the Ministry, the weather, and the joke shop.

Then at last the moment came.

"Harry didn't you say you wanted to ask us something?" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry looked up from his plate. He could feel his face getting red again and the sensation of his ears getting warm. He sat down his fork and looked directly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiling faces.

_It was now or never_ he thought.

He cleared his throat and said. "I love Ginny with all my heart; she means the world to me and with your permission. I want to ask her to marry me."

Mrs. Weasley started crying and Mr. Weasley's smile got even bigger. He looked at his wife and she gave him a small nod.

He looked back at Harry and said "Yes, Harry of course."

Harry felt pure euphoria; he jumped up and hugged both the Weasley's. When he let go of the embrace, he looked at both of them and said, "Thank you."

They finished eatting and Mr.Weasley poured them all a glass of firewiskey.

"To you and Ginny, may your lives be just as happy as mine and Molly's." He rasied his glass and everyone drank.

That little voice in the back of his head spoke again_. She hasen't said yes yet_.

But he ignored it this time, thinking back to what Hermione said to him. _Your just nervous_.

They retired to the sitting room, and just talked.

"Do you have a ring picked out Harry?' asked Mrs.Weasley.

Harry told her that he had talked to Hermione the day before, and that if they gave their blessing she would go with him tomorrow to help him pick one out.

Have you decided when you are going to ask?

"Well I need to speak with Professor McGonagall but if all goes well, I think this weekend." said Harry.

"Minerva?" asked Mrs. Weasley, confused.

"Don't worry." said Harry it's all a part of my plan.


	5. The ring

The next day Harry went to pick out a ring for Ginny.

This was hard at first because Ginny had dropped by on her way back from Ireland.

But he managed to give her the slip by telling her, he had been called to the office.

She kissed him goodbye and headed back to the burrow. (Where Mrs. Weasley was to keep her busy so she could not leave the house.)

Harry met Hermione in Diagon Alley, so she could help Harry pick out Ginny's ring. The first place they went was Gringotts, so that Harry could fill several large money bags.

Then they went to a shop Harry had never been in to before. _Madam _Aurum's, it was the equivalent to a muggle jewelry store.

They walked in and the little witch behind the counter greeted them cheerfully. "Hi, what can I help you with today?"

Hermione turned to Harry, "We would like to look at your engagement rings." he said.

"Ooh" said the little witch" She turned to Hermione and said

"We have an assortment!" She pointed to the glass counter and said "These are imported from France, and over here we have some of the best antique rings you will ever find!" Then she pulled out a large tray of rings. and said. "These are made by some of the finest British Jewelry makers."

Some of the rings were plain muggle ones, but others had a charm set apon them to change the color of its stone. Some of them could even change the cut of its stone, from oval, to square and even heart shapped.

Hermione was giggling, and looking at Harry. But Harry was not paying attention to her.

He had saw it, he saw Ginny's ring. "Can I see that one, right there please?"

He was pointing to a gold ring that had a diamond set on top.

The little witch picked it up and handed it to him.

It was beautiful, the diamond was crystal clear and looked as if it had a light in side it.

The little light looked like the sun.

Hermione said "Harry Its perfect."

"How much?" He said "One Thousand galleons, but for you Mr. Potter. Eight hundred"

"Thanks" he said. She smiled and turned to Hermione and said.

"Why don't you try it on dear?"

Hermione laughed and said "It's not for me; I'm just helping him shop."

The little witch blushed at her foolishness, and boxed the ring.

Harry paid her the money and they left the shop. Once they got outside, Harry opened the box and took out the ring. He held it up, and it looked as if the little sun inside it winked at him.

"Harry,Ginny is going to love it!" "I hope so." he said.

"Harry" said Hermione

"If Ron, _ever_ decides to take you ring shopping with him, will you do me a favor?"

"What" said Harry

"Make sure it's something like that, and not one of thoes _ugly_ things Umbridege use to wear on her fingers.

Harry laughed and nodded.


	6. Shopping for Brooms

I added some more(well not a lot) to the first five chapters. From now on, I'm going to try and make sure each chapter is 1,000 words or more. Enjoy!

* * *

Laughing, Harry and Hermione walked down Diagon Ally. They were about to disapparate to Grimmauld Place, when Harry heard someone call his name. 

"Hey, Harry!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks; he knew whose voice that was. Quickly he shoved the ring box in his robes and turned around.

There stood Ginny Weasley. "Hey, Harry, Hey Hermione." said Ginny. She walked forward and hugged and kissed Harry.

"What are you two doing?" she said stepping back.

Thinking quickly Harry said. "Hermione is thinking about getting a broomstick and she asked me to help her pick one out."

"Yea" said Hermione nervously.

Ginny raised her eyebrow just a bit. She knew full well that Hermione hated flying. "Oh, ok" she said. Harry was starting to wonder if she could see right through this lie.

But to his delight the suspicion left her face and she began talking about the game she played in the day before.

"Well thanks for helping me Harry. But I need to get back home." said Hermione.

"No problem." said Harry smiling. She told Ginny good-bye and turned around and disapparated.

"I thought you were going to the burrow." said Harry, facing Ginny.

"No, I decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron, for a drink."

This alarmed Harry. _I hope she didn't pass by the shop when we where there_. He thought.

"When I left your house, I went to Luna's. But she won't home, so I just walked to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry smiled at her, thankful that until that moment she hadn't been in Diagon Ally.

"I thought you got called in to the office?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Thinking quickly he said. "I did, but it turned out to be nothing and as I was leaving I ran in to Hermione and she asked me to come with her.

" How was the game?" He asked to change the subject. "We won!" she said. "Five hundred and sixty, to three hundred and ten."

"Great" said Harry.

He took her hand and they started walking down Diagon Ally.

"Can we go in the Quidditch shop? I need to get a pair of new gloves." said Ginny.

"Sure said Harry. They walked in and the wizard beamed at them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. What can I help you with today?"

"I need a pair of gloves." said Ginny. The wizard smiled and pulled a pair from behind the counter.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No that's it." She said. "That will be 10 sickle's and two knut's."

Ginny reached in her robes to pull out the money but Harry said. "Don't worry, I've got it."

And he handed the wizard the money. The wizard packed up the gloves, bowed and said good-bye.

As he did this, Harry noticed that the wizard gave him a small wink.

_How has anyone found out?_ Harry thought as they were walking out the door.

He wondered if all the shop keepers talked with one another.

"Let's go see George and Ron." said Ginny.

So they headed down the busy Ally towards number ninety-three. They entered the shop and as usual, it was full to the brim with people.

"Ginny, Harry!" said a familiar voice, it was George fighting through the crowd.

"Let's go to the back he said."

He lead them though the door at the back, to his and Ron's offices. Harry and Ginny took the two chairs opposite of George's desk.

George's office was small and was packed with boxes stacked on one another. There was a bulletin board on the wall, and on it was a picture of Fred and George, and they had their arms around each other's shoulders laughing. There were also various notes and order forms and several _Daily Prophet _clippings. Some of them contained news of the shop or of family and friends. One of the clipping was titled _The Boy who lived_. But either George or Ron had crossed out _Lived_. So that it now read, _The__ boy who snogged my sister._

"Fancy a drink" said George taking a seat behind his desk.

"Sure" said Harry and Ginny together.

He waived his wand and a jug and three glasses appeared. He poured them all a glass and said. "What have you two love birds been doing?"

"Nothing much, I had to get a new pair of Quidditch gloves." said Ginny.

"How was the game?" asked George.

"Great we won. We're playing France in a few weeks and if we beat them, we make the finals!"

"Brilliant" he said.

George then turned to Harry. "I saw you and Hermione looking at _brooms _earlier." He put a lot of emphasis on the word brooms.

"Yea "said Harry.

Undoubtedly, Hermione must have come by and filled them in on the story.

"She's thinking about getting a cleansweap. Nothing fancy, you know."

" Yea, I can just imagine Hermione riding a broom." added George laughing taking a sip from his glass.

"Hey George, you better get out here. We're getting swamped." Ron called out from the front.

"Well I'd Love to sit and chat, but there are Galleons that need to be made!" said George smiling.

"Well, we'll see you later." said Ginny.

And they got up and headed towards the front. As they were walking through the crowd, Harry looked over at Ron who was giving him an all knowing smile. Harry just smiled back, waved and him and Ginny exited the shop.


	7. The plan

This one is very long compaired to the other chapters, But I needed to get a lot of information in. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well I need to get back to the Burrow." said Ginny. "Everyone's coming over for Dinner. "Are you coming with me?" 

"You go on ahead, I need to go to Hogwarts first and then I'll be there in a bit."

"Hogwarts?" replied Ginny.

Again thinking quickly he said. "Professor McGonagall wanted me to stop by and talk about me speaking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

Ginny smiled, kissed Harry Good-bye and turned around and disapparated.

Wondering how much longer he could hide his weird behavior, he turned too and disapparated. He felt that awful feeling of being pushed through a dark tube and then at last he arrived at his destination.

Hogwarts shined down upon him, he had landed right in front of the large Iron Gate. He sent his patronus, up the hill to let Professor McGonagall know he was there. With then a minute the Iron Gate creaked open to admit him.

He walked up the long hill and finally he arrived at the entrance court. It was summer, so naturally no students were there.

He walked on through and pushed forward the large wooden doors. The great hall stood right in front of him, with its doors wide open.

Without really thinking he walked through and found the spot where it had happened.

This was the first time he had been in the great hall alone, since Voldemort died. He looked down at the spot, just as he done when Voldemort fell back.

The events of that day all flooded in to his mind.

Fred dying, lupin and Tonks bodies lying on the floor. Oliver Wood carrying Colin's body on his shoulder, Snape lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack grabbing at his bleeding neck.

Ron and Hermione almost getting caught in the fire, in the Room of Requirement.

Ginny missing the killing curse by a-- he had to stop himself. He couldn't take another minute of it. He slowly turned around and walked out.

He made his way up the Grand Staircase. (Where all of the portraits were greeting and waving at him.) And in to the corridor where the headmistress's office was at.

When he reached the stone gargoyle, he suddenly realized that he didn't have the password. He thought for a moment and said the one he used last. "Dumbledore" The stone gargoyle leapt aside.

Grinning he jumped on the staircase and walked up. He knocked on the door.

"Enter"

He opened the door and McGonagall rose from her seat. "Potter, how have you been?" she said.

"Fine thanks. Yourself?" he said back.

"I'm doing fine." she said as she gestured towards a chair. He took a seat and looked up. There was Dumbledore smiling at him from his portrait.

"Hello sir."

"Ha, Harry, things are going good I trust?'

"Never better sir." Harry responded back.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"So Potter what brings you here this afternoon." Have you given any more thought at my request for you to lecture a few Defense Against Darks arts classes?"

Actually, Harry hadn't thought about it much at all. But he looked at her and gave a nod. "I'd be happy to."

"Excellent" she said.

"But that's not the main reason I'm here professor."

"Oh" she said.

"I was wondering if I could _borrow_ the Gryffindor common room."

Professor McGonagall looked at him with a very confused look.

"Borrow the Gryffindor common room?" she asked. Thinking she might not have heard him right.

Laughing Harry said. "There is something I want to do and I would like to be in the common room when I do it."

Smiling, she said. "Of course Potter, the reason this school is still open is because of you."

But may I ask, what do you want to do?"

"The Gryffindor Common room is the-the first place I kissed Ginny."

As he said this he blushed, talking to a former professor about the first time you kissed your girlfriend was a bit embarrassing.

"It's where our relationship began and it is where I would like to ask her to share the rest of her life with me."

McGonagall had a wide smile on her face.

This looked strange to Harry, since he hardly ever saw the woman smile.

"Harry, I think that would be wonderful. When would you like to do it?"

"Tomorrow he said." "That is absolutely fine, but how are you going to get Ms. Weasley here without her suspecting anything?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would play along with a story I've come up with." he said.

"If you will?"

"Of course I will." she said.

"Okay, tonight everyone is going to be at the burrow, I want you to use the floo network and ask Ginny will she come to Hogwarts tomorrow at noon."

"Okay" she said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, tell her that it is really important that you see her."

She nodded.

"When she arrives tomorrow have another professor meet her at the entrance hall, and tell her that, you are in the Gryffindor common room, where instead I'll be waiting."

She smiled at this.

Harry looked above her head at Dumbledore's Portrait.One tear was sliding down his long crooked nose.

"Harry" he said. I am so proud of the man you have become."

Harry smiled back at him and said. "I am what I am because of you."

Harry went over the plan with Professor McGonagall one more time before he left. He told her goodbye, waived at Dumbledore's portrait and closed the door. He went down the staircase and out to the entrance courtyard. As he was walking down the hill, he could not help be smile.

He was so excited and yet nervous at the same time. The thought of asking Ginny to marry him, made him feel like he was floating.

He finally reached the gate; he opened it and walked through. The gate swung back on its own accord and made a clicking sound.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the burrow, he instantly felt as if the air was about to leave his lungs. Then he opened his eyes and was looking at the burrow.

He made his way to the door but before he could knock, the door flew open and he was enclosed in several arms pulling him in.

George and Bill had him, in almost a headlock, ruffling his hair, laughing.

"BOY'S!" shouted Mrs. Weasley

"Don't strangle him!"

They let go still laughing and Harry was laughing too.

Everyone was there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione and Fleur.

Victoire and Teddy were sitting on the floor playing with some blocks, everyone was beaming at him.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked. "At Luna's. said Mr. Weasley.

"But she will be back in about half an hour."

"So you're going to pop the question to Ginny?" asked Charlie.

"Yes" said Harry smiling. Applause broke out.

"Mum only told us right before you arrived." said Bill.

'Arry we are so 'Appy for ze two of you, added Fleur.

"Thanks" he said.

"When are you going to ask her Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, adding carrots to a simmering pot.

"Tomorrow." he said.

All of a sudden Mrs. Weasley started crying, Percy made a move to comfort her.

"No, I'm fine; I just can't believe my l-little girl has finally grown up." She said dabbing her eye with her apron.

" Where are you going to ask her Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts" he said.

"Hogwarts?" Everyone said almost in unison.

Harry laughed. He explained the plan he had arranged with McGonagall and then to his surprise, even why he chose the Gryffindor common room.

"Arry that is so romantic." said Fleur planting a kiss on each of his cheeks.

He pulled the ring out of his robes and passed it around the room. Everyone oo'd and awed over it. When it reached Ron, Hermione gave Ron a big smile. Which to her surprise he returned.

Everyone was still looking when Mr. Weasley said. "Quick it's Ginny!"

Charlie handed the ring to Harry, who put it in the box and in his robes.

Just in the nick of time, everyone sat down and pretended they had been sitting there talking about absolutely nothing in particular.

"Hi everyone! Ginny said entering the room.

They greeted her back just as cheerfully.

Harry made a metal note about how good they were at acting. Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss. While everyone was trying their best not to snicker.

"Is everyone hungry?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes" they replied back.

Fleur went to motion to pick up Victoire. But Mrs. Weasley made a motion that only the two women could see, for her not too.

"Harry, Ginny will you two help the children eat?" "Sure Mum. " said Ginny.

Ginny walked over and picked up Teddy, whose hair was bright blue and placed him on Harry's lap. Then she picked up Victoire and sat down beside Harry.

Harry knew instantly why Mrs. Weasley had done this.

She was trying them on for size.

Harry looked at her and smiled.

Everyone fixed their plates and began eating, while Harry and Ginny were feeding the children small pieces of stew. Ginny noticed that everyone kept looking at her and Harry smiling but she had no clue why.

But she herself could not help but smile at Harry; he was tickling and playing with his godson on his lap. _He's going to be a great farther._ She thought. _He is one _she thought again.

No, Teddy did not live with Harry but he was the closest thing to a farther he had, and Harry saw him every other day.

Mrs. Weasley was just starting to serve the pudding, when a voice came from the fireplace.

"May I speak to Ginevra?" Called out the voice of professor McGonagall.

Ginny looked surprised, she hadn't spoken to Professor McGonagall since she left Hogwarts.

She handed Victoire to Fleur and walked over to the fireplace.

Though she did not know it, everyone behind her was smiling. Harry was sitting back in his chair with one arm on his godson and the other propped up on the arm of his chair, with his cheek leaning on it trying to hide the huge grin on his face.

"Ms. Weasley it is urgent that I see you tomorrow." said Professor McGonagall in her usual stern voice.

"Please be at Hogwarts at Noon."

And before Ginny could even ask why, her head disappeared with a _pop_.

"I wonder what that was about." asked Ginny, sitting down with the rest of the family.

"Who knows." said George. "But you better be there, McGonagall sounded like she met business." He added giving Harry and small wink when Ginny looked down.

The evening wore down and everyone started saying their goodbyes.

Harry told everyone goodbye and Mrs. Weasley gave him a very tight hug. "See you tomorrow." She whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and turned around. Ginny took his hand and walked him outside.

They walked over to the spot where everyone disapparated.

"I wonder what professor McGonagall wants to see me about?"

"Maybe she wants to offer you a job." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe" said Ginny.

But she highly doubted it; she had never showed any enthusiasm when it came to wanting to teach.

Harry leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss. "See you later." He said as he hugged her.

He had one last look of her before all went black and he was standing in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	8. The question

I really liked writing this chapter. :P It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Harry was met by Kreacher as he entered the door. 

"Is master hungry?" he asked as he was taking Harry's traveling cloak.

"No, Kreacher. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Harry replied back.

The elf bowed and walked back in to the kitchen. Harry made his way up the stairs and in to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and put on his pajamas. He placed Ginny's ring on the dresser and crawled into bed.

Harry closed his eyes but he found he was too excited to sleep. His mind was racing with tomorrows events.

Then to his mind, came the image of the first time he had ever seen Ginny.

She was trailing behind her brothers as they were getting on Platform and 3/4 for the Hogwarts Express. He smiled to himself. Thinking about his eleven year old self at that moment too.

He never would have guessed at the time, that the girl he'd seen crying holding her mum's hand. Would become the woman he fell in love with.

He started thinking about other things as well. He was remembering when she was always prone to knocking things over when he got near her. Or that Valentine Card she sent him in his second year and the singing get well card she sent him when he fell off his broom third year.

He couldn't help but let out a suppressed laugh as he rolled on to his other side.

He remembered in his six year when he saw Dean kissing her. That was the moment that he realized, that her crush was mutual. He spent a good part of that year, hoping that a stroke of luck would make her break up with Dean. When it finally did happen, he seized it.

When he saw her running up to him, his brain shut down and his body took over. All he could remember was Ginny was in his arms and he needed to act. So he kissed her. When her lips met his it felt like heaven. Breaking up with her at Dumbledore's funeral had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but he knew he had to do it for her own safety.

Throughout the year when he was searching for horcruxes, he thought of her often. He remembered when he would take out the Marauder's map just too look at her dot. He and Ginny had been through a lot together. From rescuing her from the Chamber of Secrets, to when they went to the Ministry of Magic, to try to rescue Sirius. His mind kept going through memory after memory, until he caved and sleep took him over.

He woke up early the next morning. He showered, dressed and went down stairs. As he was going down the stairs, he could smell bacon being fried. _Kreacher must have heard him u__p._ He thought, but too his surprise as he entered the kitchen it was not Kreacher cooking but Hermione and Ron was sitting at the table.

"Morning" she said smiling as she was putting bacon on Ron's plate.

"Morning" he replied back.

He sat down and Hermione placed a full plate in front of him. He looked down, all of a sudden he felt sick.

It was the same feeling he had before his first Quidditch match.

Ron noticing this said "You alright mate."

"Yes", he said picking up his fork.

"Bit nervous, I guess"

"I saw Ginny this Morning." said Ron stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"When I stopped by the burrow, she's still wondering what McGonagall wants to see her about. Mum's still weepy though. I saw her sniffling over one of Ginny's old jumpers. I guess she still can't believe that all of us are grown."

"She cried for a week when I moved in to the flat over the shop with George. Ginny's the last one, so I'm sure it will be worst."

Harry suddenly felt Guilty.

Seeing this Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley is very happy Harry. She's just being a mother."

"An over protective one." added Ron.

They finished eating and went to do the dishes, but Kreacher wouldn't let them. Hermione tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear of it. So they stacked their plates and went in to the sitting room.

"What time are you leaving for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Probably around eleven, I want to make sure I get there early. So I can make sure everyone is in place."

"Harry" said Hermione taking his hand." I think it's so sweet what you're doing. Ginny is going to be surprised."

As she said this, she gave Ron a knowing look.

"I hope so" he said.

The morning passed by rather quickly while Harry and Ron played a game of chess, and Hermione read a book.

So when they realized it was quarter to eleven they were shocked.

"I guess we should get going." said Hermione as her and Ron rose from their chairs.

"We'll see you back at the burrow." They put on their cloaks and went out the door and disapparated.

He went back upstairs and got Ginny's ring off of the dresser. He opened the box and took it out. The little light inside of it was shining the same way it was when he bought it. He stuck it back in the box and placed it in his robes and made his way back down stairs.

Harry walked in to the kitchen and sat down to wait out the last few minutes before he would leave. He just sat there breathing in deep. He had no clue why he was so nervous. He was starting to wonder if this was going to be harder than beating Voldemort in a duel.

He noticed that his hands were starting to get a little sweaty, so he wiped them on his robes.

As he did this the clock on the wall chimed eleven o'clock. He got up out of his chair and walked to the fireplace; he took a pinch of floo powder and stepped in. "Hogwarts" he shouted as he threw the powder at his feet.

He had quick looks of other wizard's fireplaces, before he landed on hard stone. Professor McGonagall had arranged a fire place in the floo network so he could get there unseen.

He stepped out and with threw his wand to remove all the soot off of him. He realized he was in one of the classrooms on the fourth floor.

He walked across the room and opened the door.

"Potter" said professor McGonagall, who had been waiting in the hall.

"Professor Sprout will be waiting in front of the great hall for Ginevra."

"Okay" said Harry.

"Now if you go back in that classroom, you will find that you have a view of the whole entrance courtyard, and when you see her approach you can make your way to the common room. The password is wolfbane."

"Thanks" He said.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be in my office."

She gave him a small smile and turned around and headed down the hall. Harry turned and went back in to the class room.

He grabbed a chair and sat by the window. He sat there for what felt like hours before he saw a silver horse gallop up the hill. He stood up and moved to the side of the window; so that she would not see him. Looking down he saw Ginny slowly making her way up the hill.

He turned around and started towards the door. When he got to the end of the hall, he went through a secret passage way and stepped out on to one of the staircases.

He started making his way up, when he got to the sixth floor. He heard the large doors open up. He stopped and listened. Since there were no students talking and making noises, voices carried throughout the corridors.

"Professor Sprout, I'm here to see Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Ms.Weasley, Minerva is in the Gryffindor Common room. She's getting things sorted for next term. The password is wolfbane."

"Thanks' said Ginny.

Harry leapt the rest of the way up the stairs. "wolfbane" he said as he reached the fat lady and she swung forward to let him in.

The room was the exact way it was when he was a student.

The chairs were in the same places as were the painting that hung on the walls. Harry took a seat and waited.

With then a few minutes he heard footsteps. _This is it. _He thought.

He got up and stood a few feet in front of the door way. Seconds later it opened.

"Professor Mc-"Ginny stopped in mid-sentence.

She was not expecting to see Harry standing there.

Harry walked forward smiling and took her hand. The moment his skin contacted hers, all nervous feelings left his body.

He pulled Ginny the rest of the way in and the fat lady closed behind her.

He stopped in the exact same spot they kissed in his sixth year and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

Then he looked down at her very confused face and kissed her. Finally Ginny broke her lips from Harry's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, but she was still smiling. "Where's professor McGonagall?"

"She's in her office, I think." answered Harry.

Ginny opened her mouth and was going to ask another question. But Harry raised his hand and put a finger gently on her lips.

"Do you know where we are standing at?" he asked smiling.

Ginny opened her mouth and was about to say, the common room of course.

But then it hit her as she looked around. She smiled at him. "Yes, this is where we first kissed."

Harry stepped back, took her hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Right here is where you changed my life and here is where I want to change our lives forever."

He pulled one of his hands away from hers and placed it in his robes, where he managed to extract the ring from its box and in to his closed palm.

Again he looked her directly in the eyes and got down on one knee.

Ginny gasped.

Holding her left hand he said. "Ginny I love you, Will you marry me?"

He opened his other hand so that it revealed the ring in his palm.

"Yes!" she shouted.

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Ginny threw her arms around him and they began to kiss. After what seemed like hours Harry broke away and touched his forehead to hers.

He closed his eyes, just soaking it all in.

"I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back.

Ginny stepped back to look at the ring on her finger. "Harry, it's beautiful!" she said as the ring twinkled back at her.

Harry just smiled.

"Let's get back to the burrow; I'm sure your mum's pacing holes in the floor."

"Mum's knows?"

"Actually, _everyone _knows. I asked your parent's permission, so of course everyone found out. And I asked Professor McGonagall would it be alright if I did it here."

They took each other hands and walked out the common room. As they were walking out they could hear the fat lady sobbing.

They continued on down the stair case and in to the entrance hall where a crowd was waiting, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and even Madam Prince and Filch.

Everyone was clapping and cheering and offering congratulations.

After harry and Ginny had shaken everyone's hands and said thanks.

They left out the front door, they walked through the entrance courtyard and down the hill and out the Iron Gate.

Harry took both of Ginny's hands and they stood facing each other.

"The burrow? he asked.

Ginny nodded.

They both closed their eyes and disappeared with a _pop._


	9. Celebration

This one is pretty fluffy b/c thats how I roll. :P A couple of people have asked me where I got Aurum from in _Madam Aurum._ In Latin, Aurum means gold.

* * *

After going through darkness Harry felt his feet hit solid ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny smiling back at him still holding his hands. She let go and threw her arms around him. They only had seconds to enjoy the embrace before. 

**BANG**

Harry and Ginny looked at the burrow wondering what was happening. But as both of them were withdrawing their wands and about to run forward, they got their answer.

George had set off a large amount of fireworks from the joke shop.

Red, blue, purple and gold creatures were dancing in the air.

Evidently, George had been outside waiting for their arrival.

At the sound of the fireworks going off everyone started pouring out of the front door. Harry and Ginny stuck their wands back in their robes and started making their way towards the approaching crowd.

The whole Weasley family and Hermione were there. Everyone stopped in front of Harry and Ginny, beaming.

"Well?" George said.

Ginny smiled, looked at Harry and held out her left hand.

Instantly the two of them were wrapped into several arms.

Everyone was hugging them, and hugging each other. Bill, Percy and Charlie were shooting red sparks in the air with their wands.

Fleur was bouncing Victoire in the air. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Harry so tight he thought his lungs would collapse, while Hermione and Ron were kissing.

"Congratulations" said George hugging Ginny.

"Now, we'll be expecting plenty of children from the both of you."

"George! Harry's only just asked me, we haven't even got that far!"

But to her mind came the image of her and Harry sitting on a couch playing with a baby, she shook her head laughing and hugged George again.

"Well now, this calls for a celebration!" said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone made their way back to the house where Bill summoned several glasses and poured a hefty measure of mead in each. He waived his wand and all the glasses went flying in to everyone's awaiting hands.

"To Harry and Ginny" said Mr. Weasley, raising his glass.

"To Harry and Ginny." Everyone repeated.

They all drank, smiling through their glasses. After downing several bottles of mead, everyone went to work on setting up the tables outside in the garden, while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur started working on dinner.

"Harry, do you want me to send an owl to Hagrid to invite him to dinner tonight?" asked Ron placing chairs under the tables.

"Sure" said Harry.

"Well, I'll go get Pig and be right back." said Ron.

He returned a few minutes later with a roll of parchment and a very excited Pig. He scrawled a few lines, rolled it up and attached it to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Hagrid." He said. The owl hooted and fluttered away.

"Hopefully he doesn't get lost." said Ron.

When they finished with the tables it was mid afternoon.

"Do you want to play a game of Quidditch?' asked Ginny.

"Yea" said Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry went and got four brooms from the shed, while Ron got the Quidditch set.

They walked to a nearby valley so they wouldn't be seen by nearby muggle's.

Harry and Ron set up the pitch while Ginny and Hermione were talking about Ginny's ring.

"You and Hermione against me and Ginny." said Ron when he and Harry had finished.

"Okay" said Harry.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry mounted their brooms and kicked off, while Ron released the Snitch.

He placed the quaffle on the ground, directly under the three of them.

"Now we're going to play a nice clean game, no kicking, no hitting, and no hair pulling-- or snogging" he added looking at Harry and Ginny.

"You've been out of the loop a long time Mr. Potter." said Ginny smiling.

"Just don't be too sad, when I beat you."

"HA!" said Harry. "We'll see."

Ron mounted his broom, pointed his wand at the quaffle, mouthed a charm and kicked off to join them.

With then seconds the quaffle jumped off the ground and in to the air. Ginny caught it and headed towards her and Ron's end of the pitch, she threw the ball towards the hoop. But out of nowhere Harry flew up and blocked it, passing the ball to Hermione.

"I'm not that out of the loop." He said looking at Ginny.

She just shook her head laughing and followed suit.

They played for a better part of an hour before; at last Harry saw it fluttering at the opposite end of the pitch.

He took off chasing it; Ginny saw it too and was only a millisecond behind him.

They raced side by side, looking straight ahead at the prize. Then for some reason, Harry took his eye off the snitch and looked at Ginny.

He smiled, her hair was blowing in the wind and he could smell her flowery sent. Lost in the moment he completely forgot what he was after, until he heard Ginny shout.

"I've got it!"

They flew to the ground and dismounted their brooms.

"I told you I would beat you Potter." said Ginny.

"That you did." said Harry, but he knew if he hadn't got side tracked he would have gotten it instead.

"Ron, what do you think we should make the losers do?" asked Ginny.

"Hummm" said Ron, scratching his chin with his finger.

He was about to say his answer, but then he saw Hermione with her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows. "Nothing" he said quickly.

They packed up everything and headed back to the burrow, the sun was just starting to set when they reached the garden.

"Alright there 'Arry?" asked Hagrid.

"Never better." said Harry, giving Hagrid a hug.

"I can't b-believe you're getting married. Seems like only yesterday I delivered your Hogwarts l-letter." Sobbed Hagrid, dabbing his eyes with one of his table cloth sized handkerchiefs.

"Yea, time has flown by." said Harry.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley, from the kitchen window.

"Yea" They responded back.

Mrs. Weasley laid the table with the feast she cooked and everyone sat down and began filling their plates.

"Have ze two of you picked a date for ze wedding?" asked Fleur.

"Not yet." said Ginny. "But I was thinking about sometime this spring. What you think Harry?"

Harry finished chewing his chicken and said. "That sounds fine with me. That should give us plenty of time to plan."

"I think a spring wedding will be lovely." said Hermione.

"Have the two of you thought about where you would like to hold the ceremony?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Probably right here mum." answered Ginny. And Harry gave an approving nod.

"The Orchard will be lovely in the spring time. I'm sure it will be beautiful." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Whose owl is that?" asked Ron, pointing at the sky.

"Looks like the ones who bring the _Daily Prophet_. said George.

The owl zoomed down, dropped its delivery on the table and stuck out its leg for payment. Mr. Weasley put a Knut in its little pouch and the owl flew away.

He opened the copy of the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet _and chuckled.

"Looks like the secret is out." He said, passing the paper around the table.

When it finally reached Harry, he saw a picture of him and Ginny with their arms around each other on the front page. The headline above the picture read:

**The boy who lived, to wed.**

He scanned down underneath to read the article.

_Your__ Daily prophet can confirm that Harry Potter, the __boy who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named. Has asked Ginny Weasley__, daughter__ of Arthur and Molly Weasley for her hand in __marriage. Our source tells us that he asked Ms. Weasley earlier this afternoon. Mr. Potter was also spotted in Diagon Ally yesterday coming out of Madam Aurum'__s__ carrying a ring box __w__ith__ hi__s friend Hermione Granger. T__hough the couple has not made a formal __announcement,__Rest __assure__ that our source__ is __reliable__. Mr. Potter has been involved with Ms. Weasley since his days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We at the prophet wish Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley good luck and offer our congratulations._

"So that's what you and Hermione were doing yesterday" said Ginny laughing "I knew Hermione wasn't buying a broom."

"Yea and you almost caught us." said Harry, laughing himself."I can't do anything, without it making the front page."

"Well, you only overthrew Voldemort countless times and survived. Rescued me from the chamber of secrets and saved the wizarding world so many times I've lost count. And single handily defeated Voldemort. Oh and you survived the killing curse twice."

"Well if you put it that way." said Harry, grinning.

Night fully engulfed the burrow, so Mr. Weasley lit the lamps that were floating in midair with his wand.

Mrs. Weasley brought out cake and everyone tucked in to it.

"Mum this is great." said Ron, through mouthfuls of cake.

Hermione just shook her head at him.

After everyone was finished eating, they started cleaning up. Ginny and Harry went to pick up dishes but Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"You two, go for a walk. I'm sure you have some things to discuss."

So they said good-bye to Hagrid and marched off through the orchard.

They found a nice moon lit spot under a tree and they sat down.

Ginny leaned against Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. For a while they just sat there just enjoying each other's company.

"Harry" said Ginny, breaking the stillness.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he said.

"When did you actually start liking me?"

"I don't know" he said. "I think I liked you for a while. I just never realized it until that day me and Ron caught you and Dean Kissing. When I saw him kissing you, it took all of my power not to jinx him."

Ginny laughed.

"You know how you told me earlier, that the day I kissed you, was the day I changed your life."

"Yea" Harry said.

"Well you changed my life that day too. Because the moment your lips touched mine, I've felt like I was complete."

She sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eyes.

"When you, Ron and Hermione were gone looking for the Horcruxes, and things were getting really bad with the death eaters. All I would have to do is curl up on my bed, think of you, and all would seem better."

Ginny had never shared this piece of information with Harry. Neither one of them had talked about the past with each other; all they had done so far was to look to the future.

"I thought about you a lot while I was gone too." said Harry.

"A lot of times I would take out the Marauders Map just to stare at your dot. When I found out that you had gotten caught trying to steal Gryffindor's sword I almost went crazy hoping that you were alright."

Harry closed his eyes thinking of the moment he thought he was about to die.

"When I walked in to that Forrest and I thought I was about to die, the last thing that I thought of before Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, was you. You were all I could think about."

Harry had never told a living soul that.

He had told Ron and Hermione what had happened, but not what he was thinking of.

Ginny looked up in to his eyes, Harry could see that they were filled with tears.

He reached up and placed both of his thumbs under her eyes and wiped them away.

"That part of our lives is gone forever. All we need to do is look forward" Harry said lifting her chin with his hand.

He leaned in and began kissing her.

Ginny reached up and placed her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around her back.

As he did this Ginny leaned back, pulling him on top of her.

They kissed for several minutes before Ginny broke their lips apart.

"I love you Harry Potter." she said. "I love you too Ginny Wea--"He stopped. "Potter"

Ginny smiled.

Harry lifted himself up and pulled Ginny in to an embrace as he leaned against the tree.

"So what month do you want to have the wedding?" Harry asked her.

"I think in April. That way it won't be too hot or too cold."

They sat there for three hours talking about plans for the wedding.

Until finally Ginny felt asleep wrapped in his arms, Harry moved so that he could get his arms under her back and legs. He lifted her up and carried her back to the burrow.


	10. The quidditch Final

The crowd was cheering and on its feet, the Holyhead Harpies had made it to the all female Quidditch Finals. Harry was trying his best to be the loudest in the crowd, cheering Ginny as she was trying to find the snitch.

The score was two hundred and ten to two hundred and twenty. Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken the day off from work to watch the game, and they were sitting in front of the little tent that the teams came out of.

"Do you think they are going to win?" asked Ron who was sitting beside Harry.

"I hope so." He said.

"Looks like Weasley might have spotted something." said the announcer, over the magical loud speaker. "Nope looks like she was bluffing. Here comes Smith of the Holyhead Harpies, with the quaffle. Ooooo! She barely missed that bludger. Looks like the keeper missed her. SHE SCORES! The score is tied, two hundred and twenty to two hundred and twenty."

"Ginny better catch the snitch soon." said Hermione. "They have been playing for four hours, I'm sure they are getting tired."

Just as she said this, Ginny shot up high above the pitch, she went so high up that they couldn't see her.

"She must have seen something." said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks like Weasley went after the snitch." said the announcer.

"That girl is lighting quick, but it does help when you're Fiancé was a seeker too."

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and then several screams.

"Weasley fell off her broom!"

Harry looked up and he felt as if his heart fell to the floor. Ginny and her broom were falling towards the earth.

"GINNY!" Shouted Ron and Hermione together.

"NOOOOO!"

In a matter of seconds Harry dashed in the tent grabbed a broom and was in the air, racing towards her as fast as he could. He shot up past the stunned team members hoping he would catch her.

The crowd was holding its breath; all eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Is that Harry Potter?" asked the announcer.

As he was closing in; he could hear her screams. They sounded just like the screams she let out, when she thought he was dead on that fateful day. This made him fly even faster; he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body.

He made a sharp upward turn, reached out his arms and caught her.

"HE CAUGHT HER!" screamed the announcer. "HE CAUGHT HER!"

The crowd was on its feet cheering and Ron and Hermione were hugging.

Harry looked down at Ginny who still had her eyes closed. "It's Okay" he whispered. "I've got you."

She opened her eyes slowly, as if unwilling to believe it. She smiled and kissed him.

Her team members circled them and started clapping. As they did this Ginny held out her fist and revealed the golden snitch.

"WEASLEY, GOT THE SNITCH" screamed the announcer. "THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES WIN!"

The crowd started cheering even louder and Ginny's team engulfed them, hugging the both of them.

"WE WON!" they shouted.

Harry helped Ginny position herself better on the broom and they flew back down to the ground. "What happened?" asked Ron and Hermione together, when they touched down.

"I reached out for the snitch and as I did a gust of wind hit me and I fell off."

"Are you alright" asked Harry cupping her face.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Well let's get you to the medical tent to get checked out. "said Harry.

"Harry I'm fine!"

But as she said this Harry held out his wand. "Don't make me body bind you and carry you over there!"

"Okay, okay I'm going." She said half stern, half amused.

After a few minutes of rest and the all clear from the healer, they left the pitch.

Ginny decided not to stay for the celebration party since Harry insisted she go back home with him and go to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in Romania visiting Charlie and he didn't want her staying alone after falling that far.

The four of them disapparated and landed directly in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. They entered the door and Kreacher bowed and greeted them.

"Good evening master. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Thanks Kreacher" said Harry.

"Could you prepare the guest bedroom? Ginny will be staying here tonight."The house-elf bowed and bounced up the stairs.

"Well I'll make some tea." said Hermione.

They went in to the kitchen and took a seat as Hermione put the kettle on the stove. "How far do you think you fell?" asked Ron a few minutes later sipping his tea.

"I think either three or four hundred feet."

Ron and Hermione were talking nonstop about Ginny's mishap but Harry just sat there holding his tea lost in his own thoughts.

He could not stop thinking about what would have happen if he hadn't caught her.

"Master, dinner is ready." said Kreacher.

"Oh" said Harry, coming back to reality.

"Great"

Kreacher served Onion soup and homemade bread, which was good, as always. They were just about to tuck in when there was a _pop_ in the fire place.

"Harry?" said George, in a hasty voice.

The four of them got up and made their way to the fire place.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right, I only just heard."

"I'm fine George. Mum doesn't know does she?"

"Not unless she heard it on the wireless, but I'm sure she hasn't, because if she had she would have already been there by now."

"Well good, because I don't want her and dad leaving tonight on account of me."

"I won't say anything tonight, but I'll floo her and tell her in the morning." said George

"Okay" said Ginny.

"You staying there tonight Ron?" asked George.

"No I'm coming back to the shop."

"Well I'll see you in a little bit."And with a _pop_ he disappeared.

After dinner and several servings of pudding Ron and Hermione left.

"Well let's get you to bed," said Harry.

They made their way up the stairs and to the guest bed room Kreacher prepared.

"Harry do you have something I could sleep in?"

"Yea" he said.

He went to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of his pajamas from the dresser.

"I think these might be a bit too big, but they'll work.

"Thanks" she said.

Harry left and went to his bed room. A few minutes later Ginny appeared in the door way.

Harry laughed.

The pajamas engulfed her. The sleeves were about five inches too long and the pants completely covered her feet.

_She's so cute._ He thought.

"Ha-ha" she said, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

She looked him in the eyes and said "Thank you"

"Thank you, for what?" he said, looking confused.

"For saving my life." she responded.

"Ginny, you don't have to thank me for that."

"Well I've actually lost track of how many times you've saved my life actually. First it was the Chamber of Secrets. Then you helped at the ministry, and then you gave us all your Felix Felicis. You saved us all from Voldemort and now you caught me falling off my broom."

Harry cracked a smile.

She reached up and turned his face to hers.

"You're my hero, you do know that don't you?"

Harry just looked at her; besides her saying I love you, those three words meant the most to him.

"Yes" he said.

He leaned in and kissed her, he tried his best to put as much passion in to as he could.

"Wow" said Ginny when she broke away.

"That will never get old."

"Neither will this." He said as he pulled her back and began tickling her.

"Harry s-stop." said Ginny laughing.

But he didn't and soon she began tickling him back. They just rolled around on the bed laughing.

"I love you. said Harry, when they finally stopped.

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired. She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

She got up walked out and closed the door. Harry put his glasses on the table and looked up at the ceiling. He laid there for what seemed like hours. It took every bit of restraint he had not to follow her. But soon his eyes got very heavy and he fell asleep.

Ginny woke up early the next morning; she crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to Harry's bed room door.

She turned the door knob and walked it. Harry lay there sound asleep. She silently giggled as she walked up to the bed. She sat down and looked at him.

Absentmindedly she reached up and traced his lightning bolt scar. Harry stirred in his sleep and said "Ginny"

She blushed.

"Harry wake up."

His eyes popped open and he smiled.

"I can't wait until I can wake up like this every day."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Happy Birthday"she said.

"Thanks"

"But you need to be getting up; you have to be at work at eight."

_It's like where already married._ He thought.

He crawled out of bed and went to take some robes out of his dresser.

"Do you have anything to wear?" he asked.

"Kreacher washed my robes from yesterday. He took them from me after I changed. I guess I should go get them from him."

"Alright"

Harry walked down the hall and to the bathroom. He took a shower and put on his robes. He put his pajamas in the hamper and made his way down the stairs.

"Harry"

He heard from up above. He turned around and went to the other bathroom. He stood at the door.

"Yes" he said.

"I forgot my towel." said Ginny. He heard the shower running so he knew she was in it.

"Okay"

He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed one off the shelf. He got to the door and just stood there wondering if he should go in. He knocked.

"I-I've got it."

"Could you put it on the sink?"

He opened the door and walked in.

She was behind the curtain so he couldn't see her. He placed it on the sink and turned around.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem."

He walked out and closed the door. He suddenly felt very foolish for acting nervous, she was going to be his wife soon after all.

He walked down to the kitchen where Kreacher had breakfast waiting.

"Good morning master"

"Good Morning Kreacher."

He sat down and opened a copy of the _Daily Prophet _While Kreacher placed a plate in front of him.

A few minutes later Ginny joined him.

"Sorry about not getting a towel, mum keeps them in the bathroom at home. I forgot they were in the hall here."

"It's ok, we're about to be married so I better get used to stuff like that" he said.

She smiled.

"But even though you did that once, _don't_ think I'm going to let it be an every day occurrence. I have a reputation I intend to keep."

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I would never dream of doing anything with you until you are ready."

Ginny touched her hand to his face. "And thats one of the reasons why I love you so much, you may act like a git sometimes, but you're a noble git."

She picked up her fork and began to cut her fried egg.. But just as she placed the fork to her mouth, there was a knock at the door. Kreacher put down the plate he was holding and disappeared with a _crack_

"I bet its mum." she said.

And sure enough Kreacher returned with a very worried looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny!" Why didn't you tell me what happened?" said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled Ginny in a tight hug.

"I was so worried when George told me what happened this morning."

"Mum I'm okay; I didn't want you to come all the way back here when I was perfectly fine. Harry caught me and I stayed here last night because He didn't want me to be home alone."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, now just realizing he was in the room.

"Harry, dear" she said, as she pulled him in to a hug too. "Thank you, you've saved us more times than I can count."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley; it sounds much worse than it really was."

"Well I'm just glad you were there to catch her."

"Are you hungry" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No dear I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure Ginny was okay."

Harry wondered for a moment if she was going to ask about the sleeping arrangements.

But she didn't.

"Me and dad will be back tonight, for Harry's birthday tea. What time should we be here dear?"

"Around six is fine Mrs. Weasley"

"Good we'll see you then"

She gave them one last hug and made her way up the stairs and to the front door.

"Well I need to be going" he said.

"I'm going to stay here and help Kreacher prepare for your party."

She gave him a kiss and he headed out the front door. He stepped out the front step and disapparated.

He arrived in the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic seconds later.

"Morning Potter" said a few friendly voices as he walked towards the lifts.

"Morning" he replied back.

He reached the lifts and piled in with everyone else.

The doors shut and they started descending, when he finally reached his floor the cool female voice said. "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

The doors slid open and he walked out.

He walked down the Hall and reached the heavy oak doors.

He walked through.

"Morning potter." said his fellow Auror's.

"Morning"

He stopped at one of the cubicles to talk to a wizard.

"Potter, you will never guess what happened at The Leaky cauldron last night. I got a tip that someone was parading around saying they were a death eater. Well I left straight away and when I got there I found the man. He was no more a death eater that you are. But I arrested him and told him we were taking him in to custody. I told him you were an auror and worked with me. The man actually started crying, scared to death that he would have to meet you under the circumstances."

Harry let out a forced laugh; he didn't like the idea of someone fearing him.

"Well I need to get to my office, paper work you know."

"I'll see you later."said the wizard.

He entered his office and sat at his desk. He had several stacks of paper work he had to go through. He opened a file and got to work. The morning passed by rather quickly so when he looked up at the clock on the wall and realized it was lunch time he was a bit surprised.

He was about to get up but before he could, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said.

It was Ginny carrying a picnic basket.

"Hi" she said. I thought I would bring you some lunch."

"Thanks" he said.

"Don't get too use to it though, this is just because it's your birthday."

He laughed.

Ginny opened the basket and laid out the chicken and potatoes she'd brought.

"I contacted everyone about your party tonight" she said taking a bite of potato.

"Everyone said they are going to come"

"Great" he said.

"Kreacher is already working on dinner and I put up the decorations." she said.

"You know I could really get used to this." She added.

"Used to what?" he asked.

Taking care of a house, cooking, little things like that."

He smiled.

"It won't be too much longer and you will be able too."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Speaking of which, have you decided on a date yet?"

"I think the April the twenty third." She said.

They discussed wedding plans for another half an hour. "I'll see you back at the house." she said, as she was packing up the basket.

"What time do you expect to be home."

"Around Five thirty, I think."

"I'll see you then." She gave him a final kiss and left the office.

Harry buried himself once more in paper work and didn't leave his office until ten till five thirty. When he walked out his office almost everyone was gone.

"See you tomorrow potter and Happy Birthday" said the ones that were left.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow too."

Harry left the office and got on the lift and rode it up to the Atrium. He got out and walked out to the middle of the hall where he turned and disapparated.

He arrived in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He walked up to the front door and entered where he was greeted by shouts of" Happy Birthday!" from every one.

The whole Weasley family besides Charlie was there along with Hermione, Hagrid, Teddy and Andromeda.

Everyone walked down the stairs to the kitchen, the table was already laid with dinner and sitting in front of his chair was a small pile of presents. Everyone sat down while Harry opened them.

Among his gifts were a day planner Hermione had given him which shouted appointments at you if you were running late for them, a brand new chess set from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and to his surprise, his wedding band from Ginny.

Everyone ate until they were full to the brim.

"Shall we make a toast?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes" said everyone in unison.

Mr. Weasley made a move to rise out of his chair. But George said "I'll get them dad."

George got up and walked to the cabinet and removed several glasses and began filling them. He waived his wand and all the glasses went in to awaiting hands.

Everyone rose out of their chairs and held out their glasses. "Happy Birthday" they said and they took a drink from their glasses.

Harry drank too, but as he removed his glass from his mouth he noticed everyone was smiling and trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" he said.

Everyone broke out in to hysterics; George and Ron were the loudest.

He was trying to figure out what they were laughing at but as he looked at Teddy he got his answer.

Teddy changed his hair from bright blue to bright pink and started laughing too.

Harry walked over to one of the copper pots to look at his reflection.

His hair was bright pink.

"GEORGE!" He said half laughing. "How long will this last?"

George slowed down laughing long enough to say "Just a few Hours."

He returned to the table, and sat down.

Ginny had her hand on her mouth trying to hide her smile.

He just shook his head and laughed too.

"Shall I cut the cake?" asked Mrs. Weasley, giggling

"Yes please" said Harry.

After they sang Happy Birthday and ate cake, every one started leaving.

The last one to leave was Ginny.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said. "I'll be at the burrow for lunch."

"I'll see you then, she said, pushing a lock of his bright pink hair out of his eyes.

She gave him a long kiss good-bye and stepped out the front door and disapparated.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I'm not entirely happy with the way I wrote this chapter, but I love the plot. I know this story has been all love and fluff. But it's about to heat up. 

_Rubs hands in a evil _way

I thought about cutting out that shower bit.I thought it was a little corney when I got done. But I kept it because I needed to show a more adult side to them and show that Harry may be a tuff guy but Ginny still makes him nervous. As she should. :) I also just added a little bit more convo to that scene after she came down stairs. I thought it was a bit _blah _right after I posted it here.


	11. Payback

This one is a bit short, but it really didn't need to be long.

* * *

Harry woke up late the next day; it was Saturday so he decided to sleep in. 

When he went to the bathroom, he discovered that parts of his hair were still pink. But most of it had gone back to its original black since the potion was wearing off.

He shook his head, changed and went down stairs.

"Is Master Harry hungry?" asked Kreacher, when He walked in the basement kitchen.

"No, Kreacher I'm going to the Burrow for lunch."

The elf bowed and went back to folding robes. Harry decided to go to the burrow by floo, because he didn't want anyone seeing him with pink hair.

He walked over to the fire place and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped in. "The burrow!" he shouted, as he threw the powder at his feet.

He was instantly engulfed in green flames, and arrived in the burrows kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley" he said as he stepped out.

"Morning" She said, as she patted his cheek.

He looked around. "Where's everyone at?"

"Still asleep" she responded.

"That still hasn't worn off dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley pointing at his head.

"No, but I think it just about has."

"Could you be a dear and go wake up Ron, Ginny and George?"

"George is here? he asked.

"Yes, He and Ron decided to stay here last night."

He smiled as an idea popped in his head.

"I'll go and wake them" he said.

He turned around and went up the stairs. He reached Ginny's room first and knocked.

"Ginny" he said as he opened the door. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning" she said smiling.

He walked over and kissed her forehead. "You're mum told me to wake you up." "Ok I'll be down in a bit."

He walked out and headed towards Ron's room. He knocked and opened the door. "Oi Get up!" Ron rolled over.

"Just five more minutes Hermione."

"Ron get up" he said as he patted his foot.

"What? Oh" he said as he realized it was Harry.

"Alright I'm up"

Harry nodded and went to George's room. He smiled when he reached the door. This time he did not knock, but went straight in.

He looked at George to make sure he was still sound asleep and tip toed over to a stack of boxes.He looked through them until at last, he found the vile of green liquid he was looking for.

He uncorked it and almost gagged at the smell that was coming from it.He walked over to George, tipped the bottle and carefully placed one tiny measured drop on his cheek.

He re-corked the bottle and put it back where he found it. He turned and said.

"George! Your mum said to get up."

He popped his eyes opened, pointed at Harry's head and laughed.

"I brewed that better than I thought, usually it only lasts about four hours"

Harry laughed, but he wasn't laughing at George's statement.

"Tell mum I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay" he said.

When he returned down stairs, Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Ron were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron.

"You'll see" said Harry, walking to the counter to grab a mug for his self, as he was filling his mug he caught his reflection in the window.

All of his hair was back to its normal black.

He sipped his coffee and sat down beside Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley put on her apron and said. "What do you want for lun-" but she stopped in mid sentence when she saw George enter the kitchen.

Everyone but Harry's mouths dropped open.

Harry just sat there with a small smile on his face.

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley. "What's on your face?"

"What" he said.

He looked at everyone, and then his eyes caught Harry's smile.

He reached up and put his hands on his face and then he felt it. He turned around and ran up stairs.

Harry just waited for it.

"HARRY!" George shouted, from the bathroom.

Harry rolled over in his chair laughing. Ginny and Ron just looked at Harry wanting to know why he was laughing.

George appeared a few minutes later, he had one large hairy wart on his left cheek.

"Hi George." said Harry grinning.

"Well I guess we're even." said George smiling. "Ingenious, you would have given Fred a run for his money."

At the mention of Fred's name everyone looked down.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who finally broke the silence. "How does soup and sandwiches sound?"

"That sounds good" said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and Harry thought he heard a little sniffle. She waived her wand and sent piles of vegetables in to a pot and it began to simmer.

" Is Hermione Coming?" asked Ginny.

"Actually she should have been here by now. I wonder what's keeping her" said Ron.

"She's probably knitting some hats for house elves." said Harry.

"Well I'll floo to her flat and see if she's there."

Ron got up, walked to the fire place grabbed some floo powder and shouted" Number five Oxford Street."

"Ginny will you grab the bowls from the cupboard." asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure Mum."

She grabbed seven bowls from the shelf and placed them by the stove.

"Are we going to wait for Ron and Hermione Mum?"

"No I expect they'll be back in just a few minutes, we'll go ahead and start."

Mrs. Weasley filled the bowls with the Vegetable soup she cooked and passed them down the table. Everyone sat down and grabbed a few dozen sandwiches each.

"Mum, me and Harry decided on a date."

"Wonderful" said Mr. Weasley."When"

"April twenty third." responded Harry.

"Well we'll need to start making arraignments" said Mrs. Weasley. "Since you've picked a date, that gives us eight months to plan."

"My wart is gone!" said George looking at his reflection in his spoon.

"At least it didn't last as long as my hair."

George laughed and continued eating his soup.

They were about half way done with lunch when a sliver Jack Russell Terrier leaped through the window and spoke in Ron's voice.

_Hermione's Hurt, I'__ve taken her to St__. Mungos._

They all sat there in shock for a second before they jumped up and headed out the back door to disapparate.

* * *

I"ve already started writing the next chapter, I'll have it up in a few hours maybe, tomorrow at the latest. 


	12. St Mungo's

They apparated in to a little ally beside of Purge and Dowse Ltd department store. They hurried around the building and up to the glass display window.

"We're here to see Hermione Granger" said Mr. Weasley.

The dummy in the window nodded and gestured for them to come forward. They stepped through the glass and arrived in the waiting room.

"You lot sit down and We'll find out what's going on." said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny, Harry and George gave her a we're-not-little-kids-anymore look. But they did as they were told.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Ginny as they were sitting down.

"You don't think it was death eaters?"

"No" said Harry quickly.

"Couldn't have been, we haven't had an actual Death Eater in over two years."

"I just hope she's okay" said Ginny looking extremely worried.

"I'm sure she will be." said George.

Harry leaned over and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "She'll be fine."

They waited another five minutes before Mrs. Weasley came back with the news they had been hoping for.

"She's going to be alright."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Ron's with her now, in a little bit we can all go back there."

"What floor is she on mum?"

"She's on the Ground floor." Harry remembered that floor was for Cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes and other things of that nature. He knew there was no way Hermione crashed on a broom, or that her wand backfired. He was just about to come to a conclusion when someone called.

"Granger"

"That's us." said Mrs. Weasley.

The five of them Followed the healer down a long white hall and through a set of double doors. She walked straight through and stopped in front of a single door.

"She's awake." said the healer.

They nodded

"If you need anything I'll be right down the hall." The healer scribbled something on a clipboard, placed it on Hermione's door and walked away.

"Why don't you three go on in, me and dad will wait right here." said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry knocked and opened the door.

"I'm fine Ronald."

Was the first thing they heard before they fully entered the room. Hermione was lying on a bed with a very, worried looking Ron at her side. He looked as if he had not slept in three days.

"Harry, Ginny, George" said Hermione beaming.

"How are you feeling?" they asked.

"My head just hurts." She indicated a bandage on her forehead. "And I have a cut on my arm. But other than that I'm fine."

"What happened?' said Ginny, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Something really stupid, I was brewing a potion and I added the wrong ingredient. I was reading the list, I had the vile in my hand and I dropped it in the cauldron by accident and it blew up."

"Its okay Hermione" said Harry patting her shoulder. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"Yes" said Ginny. "We've all done it and now you've had your go."

Hermione laughed."Ron found me, I was knocked out."

Harry looked at Ron who was just still sitting there; he hadn't said a word since they entered the room.

"Ron you okay" asked George.

Ron just shook his head to indicate yes.

"Have they said when you can go home?"

"The healer said sometime tomorrow. They just want to keep me over night."

"Has anyone got in touch with your parents?" asked Harry.

"No, but I'm fine so there is really no need for them to come."

Ron grunted at the phrase. "I'm fine."

"Ronald _I am_ perfectly fine."

"Hermione" Ron finally said. "You were not fine! You were on the floor knocked out; I had to carry you here! You scared me to death. I didn't know what had happened to you. It was like being back at Malfoy Manor all over again."

Ron closed his eyes, covered them with his hands and looked down.

Harry, Ginny and George tried their best to blend in with the wall bracing themselves for the argument that was about to happen.

"Ron, I-"

"Hermionewillyoumarryme?"

He just blurted it out without thinking.

"What?" she said, He said it so fast that she didn't catch a word of it.

He took a deep breath, reached in his robes and pulled out a ring box.

"I bought this two months ago, I've been carrying it around with me ever since. I was waiting for the right moment to ask you and now is just as good as any. "

Hermione just looked at him with tears in her eyes. He opened the box and pulled out a muggle diamond ring.

Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Harry and began to kiss him and George just stood there beaming.

He took her hand.

"Hermione I've loved you, well since forever, I think I've loved you since I saw you asking about Neville's toad on the Hogwarts Express First year."

Hermione Giggled.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheek and said. "I waited 7 years for you; do you think I'm going to say no to a question like that?"

Ron smiled.

"Yes, Ron of course"

Ron smiled the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on his face as he placed the ring on her finger. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Harry, Ginny and George couldn't stand it anymore; they leapt forward and began hugging both of them.

"It's about time mate." said Harry as he hugged Ron.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

George started singing "For they are jolly good fellows."

All the racket that was going on made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come see what was going on and when they opened the door they thought everyone had gone mad.

Ginny just swung her arms around her mother and said. "Looks like we have two weddings to plan."

Ginny let go and Mrs. Weasley walked forward and saw the ring on Hermione's hand. "Well it's about time." She said grinning with her hands on her hips.

Harry laughed and Ron blushed.

The healer came in to see what was going on. They thought she was going to run them out because of the noise. But she just smiled when they told her the news, asked them to keep it down a bit and walked back out.

"Looks like we have a party to plan." said Mrs. Weasley dabbing her eyes."When would you like you have it dears."

"The healer said I'll be able to go home tomorrow, so tomorrow night is fine." said Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head. "Goodness well I better get started if we are going to have everything ready."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave them one last hug and left.

"Blimey I'm hungry." said Ron as he sat beside Hermione.

Hermione shook her head "Do you think about food all the time?"

"I missed lunch!" said Ron.

"I've got some chocolate frogs." Said George.

"Cheers" said Ron.

George reached in his robes and tossed them to him.

Ron ripped off the top and opened it. "Harry again" he said as he picked up the card. "I never get myself."

They all laughed at him as stuffed the chocolate in his mouth.

"We better get going." said Ginny.

"Congratulations" they all said in unison before they left.

"We'll see you tomorrow" said Hermione.

The three of them walked down the hall and out past the welcome witch and though the glass.

I've got some restocking to do." Said George when they reached the ally.

"I'll see you two later." And with that he turned and Disapparated.

"What do you want to do? asked Harry turning to Ginny.

"Let's go for a walk." She said.

"Alright" Harry took her hand and they turned around the corner and made their way down the street.

They got a few curious looks from a couple of muggle's because of their robes but they just grinned. They walked several blocks talking about nothing in particular, until Ginny stopped by a bench and they both sat down.

" Harry" she said.

"I got a job offer at the _Daily Prophet_, and I think I'm going to take it."

"What's the position?" asked Harry sipping a drink they had bought earlier.

"Senior Quidditch correspondent"

"That's great Ginny!" said Harry coughing on his drink, the thought of him never having to worry about her falling off a broom in a Quidditch match again thrilled him. But he was also happy about the job, it was a great one and he knew she would be great at it.

I got the letter by owl the other day; you're the only one I've told. I'll tell everyone after Hermione and Ron's news dies down a bit."

"What about Quidditch?" he asked.

"We're about to be married, and I can't really see myself Juggling a house, kids and trying to play Quidditch."

When she said the word Kids, Harry beamed.

"Speaking of kids." he said, placing his arms around Ginny. "How many do you want? We've never talked about it"

"Two or three I expect." She said.

"That's what I was thinking too."

"But I think we should wait a little while before we try to have some." she put it.

"Sounds good to me. That will give us plenty of time to practice." said Harry, grinning

Ginny just shook her head and kissed him. "We better head back to the burrow. Mum probably needs help."

Harry nodded.

They walked down the street and found a little ally to disapparate in, they felt the awful feeling of being pushed through a small tube and then finally they landed on solid ground.

When they went in to the kitchen, Harry got a little surprise.

"Uncle Harry! "screamed Teddy as he hugged Harry's legs.

Today his hair was midnight black, like Harry's.

Harry reached down and picked him up.

"I missed you." said Teddy.

"I missed you too." said Harry.

"Hello Harry." said Andromeda. "He's been begging to come see you all day."

Harry smiled at her.

"Oh Harry a owl brought you a package." Said Mrs. Weasley. 'It's in the sitting room."

Harry sat Teddy down and went to the sitting room. He beamed when he saw the package. He grabbed it and took it back to the kitchen.

"What's that?"asked Ginny.

Harry just smiled and told Teddy to "Come here."

The little boy jumped up and ran to him.

"I didn't want to break tradition." Harry said to no one in particular.

He tore the paper off to reveal a small toy broomstick. At the sight of it Teddy's eyes almost popped out.

"That's mine?" he asked.

"Yes" said Harry, grinning. "But you have to be careful."

Harry took teddy outside and grabbed a broomstick from the shed for himself.

"I'm going to show you how to fly on a broom." He told Teddy, who was holding his toy broom.

Harry mounted his, kicked off and hovered a foot off the ground.

"Can you do what I just did Teddy?" Teddy smiled and copied Harry exactly; he needed a few goes at it. But he was in the air with then a few minutes.

The little broom rose about two feet off the ground and Harry kept his at the same level as Teddy's.

They just flew about the yard laughing and having a good time.

Harry didn't know it, but Ginny was watching from the window, lost in her own thoughts. She smiled and went back to help her mother prepare for dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

HAHA I threw you guys a curve ball! You were expecting Death Eater's and Hermione to be hurt really bad. :D On another note I finally ended a chapter without someone disapprating at the end. YAY! Please Read and Review 


End file.
